


Periwinkle - Part Two

by ladydragon76



Series: Foundlings [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 19:13:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11720733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: Summary:Some things never change, and that's awesome.





	Periwinkle - Part Two

**Author's Note:**

> **'Verse:** G1  
>  **Series:** Foundlings  
>  **Rating:** G  
>  **Characters:** Sunstreaker/Sideswipe, Starscream/Thundercracker/Skywarp  
>  **Warnings:** None  
>  **Notes:** flybystardancer prompted me - _Foundlings: Future - Periwinkle, Pt 2,_

" _Watch this,_ " Thundercracker said over the comms to Starscream alone, his deep voice rich with an easy amusement Starscream ached to hear after so long without it.

So Starscream tipped his helm and watched as his mate strode into the Autobots' common room, crossed the wide space to the table Starscream sat at with Skywarp and the twins. He watched as Thundercracker planted his hands on the table, face almost emotionless -beyond the dancing light in his optics- and leaned in.

"Wha-?" Sideswipe began as Thundercracker's face pushed in only a few hands' breadths from his own.

"TC?" Skywarp asked, confusion ripe in his voice.

"Periwinkle," Thundercracker said, almost whispered actually.

Starscream bit back his own laugh as Sideswipe burst out laughing.

"What?" the red twin gasped, leaning back in his seat and still snickering. "What the frag?"

Beside Starscream, Skywarp huffed, planted his elbow on the table, and dropped his face into his palm. "I can't believe that still fragging works. I hate you so much."

Sunstreaker blinked in confusion, grinning a bit as he looked between his brother and Thundercracker as the blue Seeker smirked and dragged a chair out to sit on. Starscream chuckled a bit himself and flicked a wing against Thundercracker's.

"I'm so lost," Sunstreaker said as Sideswipe repeated the word and giggled almost helplessly. "Why is periwinkle funny?"

"No idea," Thundercracker replied and folded his hands together, elbows braced on the edge of the table as he smiled and watched Sideswipe. "Discovered it by accident one day. Skywarp could always get you two to smile these huge happy grins. Starscream could too. He'd come home and you'd both light right up and beam at him."

"You got sweet sleepy smiles," Skywarp said accusingly as he lifted his helm to point at Thundercracker. Starscream leaned back in his chair to better enjoy the banter without having to look like a spectator in a tennis match.

Thundercracker flicked a hand. "Yeah, and it was cute, but I never got the _big_ smiles until I said..." He paused, and Starscream bit his lip as Sideswipe seemed to stall his vents in anticipation, aqua optics brightening. "Periwinkle."

Sideswipe laughed again, though he quickly calmed and smacked the back of his hand against Sunstreaker's arm. "You say it."

"Get fragged, you daffy glitch."

"Doesn't work unless TC says it," Skywarp said and heaved another sigh. "Nothing got either of you to laugh harder than TC saying periwinkle to Sideswipe." He dropped the sulk and reached past Starscream to flick Thundercracker's shoulder vent. "I can't believe that still works."

Thundercracker shrugged and let a slow smirk curl back across his lips as he stared at Sideswipe. Starscream couldn't hold back his own laughter any longer, and it rang throughout the common room as Sideswipe's optics went round and bright again. Waiting.


End file.
